


Kisses Sweeter Than Honey

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Banana Split Day, Biting, Bondage, Dave wants Kurt's banana, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Food Porn, Handcuffs, Husbands, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: He blinks slowly, eyeing Dave blearily from the proximity of his husband, just close enough to not be able to focus on much else other than Dave’s face.  Dave licks his lips enticingly and Kurt is just about to yell at him to justdo something alreadywhen Dave gives him a secret smile, a quick curve of his lips that makes Kurt shiver.  “Banana splits,” Dave says finally, and Kurt quirks a brow at that.  “It was banana splits.”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 12





	Kisses Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so originally this was supposed to be written for day 4 of Dave Karofsky Week from the Dave Discord, almost a month ago, for the "holidays" theme. I somehow got it into my head to do one of those _quirky_ "holidays" and do it for National Banana Split Day, August 25th. And then when I didn't finish it for Dave Week I was going to have it done for August 25th, but that didn't happen either. And anyway, this is a longwinded way of saying that y'all should blame it on Dave Week because otherwise this fic wouldn't have happened. So. National Banana Split Day (which incidentally never actually gets mentioned, lol whoops) except... the dirty kind... so enjoy? I think this is the first "food play" kind of fic I've ever written, so be gentle with me if it seems weird or awkward at all, I'm not used to incorporating food in sex in fics, haha. Also there's a good amount of bondage and D/s elements, so sorry if you don't like that, but it just somehow wormed its way into this fic. Okay, enjoy, haha!
> 
> Title from Respect by Aretha Franklin

Kurt’s hands clutch desperately at the bedsheets, his breath hitching and heart beating erratically as Dave mouths at his clavicle, sucking what he’s sure is bound to be a dark red bruise of a hickey when he looks in the mirror tomorrow morning. The fact that it’s now the weekend and he doesn’t have to worry about anyone really seeing him other than Dave and maybe a barista or two when they go for their weekly Saturday morning coffee date tomorrow is the only reprieve that comes. As it is, they’ve been at this for nearly thirty minutes now and already Kurt feels like he’s about to burst, too wound up from a combination of the stress of the day and now his husband’s ministrations, seemingly intent on torturing him in the best possible way. 

He reaches out, threading his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Dave’s head and biting back a moan as Dave licks a stripe over the bite. Seven years together, two of them married, and even still Kurt can’t get enough of Dave, isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to get over the reaction Dave has on him. Even when they’re not really doing anything overtly sexual, just seeing how Dave looks at him like he hung the damn moon, or the way he’ll idly run his thumb over Kurt’s hand, can send shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him. 

His eyes flicker over to the nightstand briefly, catching sight of the items there that Dave had gone to retrieve from the kitchen, with a kiss and a whispered _You better be naked by the time I get back_ in his ear that had sent such a shiver down Kurt’s spine that he’d found himself eagerly rushing to comply, shedding his clothes quicker than he’d thought possible before. He glances back up at the ceiling in an effort to distract himself, anticipation built up beyond belief at what’s going to happen. Or rather, what he hopes will eventually happen at some point in the night. He’s starting to worry that he might come before the fun’s even really begun now and he’ll have ruined everything. 

“Breathe, baby,” Dave reminds him, voice muffled where his lips are still attached to Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt gives him a jerky nod as Dave glances up at him, though his breathing isn’t coming any easier. In fact it only proves to be more difficult to get back any normal sense of breathing pattern when Dave bites another mark into his skin, right on his chest just above his heart. Kurt’s back arches slightly off the bed from the lack of warning, groaning as one hand tugs on Dave’s hair while the other clutches desperately at his shoulder. 

When he looks down, grip loosening ever so slightly, Dave merely arches an eyebrow at him. “Can you be good or do I need to tie your hands?” he asks, licking a broad stripe over Kurt’s nipple. 

Kurt moans just at the thought of it. It isn’t as though they haven’t experimented with restraints in the bedroom before. On the contrary, they’d started to be used at the very least once every few weeks, if not more often than that. 

He doesn’t necessarily have any desire to not be able to touch Dave, not tonight, but at the same time it’s always nice to be able to just forgo all control and give himself up to Dave completely. His eyes lock with Dave’s as Dave swirls his tongue teasingly over the hard nipple and Kurt tries to hold back the whimper that threatens to escape his throat at the sight, before ultimately failing. 

“I… I don’t think I can,” Kurt finally croaks out, and Dave can see the tiny glint in his eyes, despite the nerves creeping into his voice. “Be good, I mean.”

Dave pulls off of his chest with a pleased smirk, shuffling over Kurt’s body and giving him a view of his husband’s bare back as Dave rifles through one of the drawers of the nightstand only to pull out the black leather bound cuffs, connected by a thick gold chain with clasps on each end to connect to the hooks of each cuff. The thickness of the chain had been a major selling point for them, each of them knowing that some flimsy chain simply wouldn’t do when it came to bondage. They had been more expensive, of course, but Kurt is more than glad that they’d splurged. As it is, they’ve gotten a fair bit of mileage out of the cuffs already, and have certainly put the chain to the test on more than one occasion, their durability more than holding up with the force of Kurt pulling on them as Dave fucked him hard and deep. 

His words sound a bit like begging, he knows, a subtle way of saying _Yes, please, for the love of all things good and holy just do it_ , but he’s not sure that he really cares at this point _._ The lack of control is just as enticing as it always is. He’s always a little surprised by how much he loves it, loves the way Dave just makes him take it in a way that he knows he probably shouldn’t. 

Dave takes Kurt’s wrist in his hand and gently attaches the cuff, tightening it with the buckle just enough to not cut off his circulation but not loose enough that he can slip his hands out of them, and tugs it above Kurt to the headboard, pulling the chain through the metal bars. Kurt’s eyes follow Dave’s movements as his hands are tugged and pulled above his head, giving him a satisfied grin when Dave presses a kiss to his other wrist before going through the motions of attaching that cuff as well. When he’s done, Kurt can only move a few inches from where his wrists are attached at the headboard. 

Dave leans down, capturing his lips in a leisurely kiss, taking his time to lick and nip at Kurt’s lips every so often as Kurt moans, back arching off the bed once more in an effort to get Dave even closer to him, an ankle hooked around Dave’s calf. 

When he pulls back, sliding down Kurt’s legs to straddle him, Kurt blinks rapidly in an effort to clear his mind that’s gone a bit fuzzy around the edges, running his tongue over his swollen lips, the taste of Dave heavy on him. 

Before he can really even comprehend what’s happening, Dave’s reaching for the items on the nightstand that Kurt had nearly forgotten were there. He watches as Dave takes the ice cream container in his hand, retrieving a few scoops and placing them haphazardly across his chest. Kurt jumps a bit from the cold and glances from Dave’s face down to his own chest where the vanilla is starting to melt a bit on his heated body, eyes flickering up to see Dave staring at his chest, looking enamored with the sight of the ice cream on him. Kurt doesn’t say anything, had no idea going into this that Dave would be putting the ice cream and its toppings _on him_ , had thought perhaps they were just going to be enjoying dessert in bed tonight, but suddenly things are much clearer. Despite the cold of the cream on him, though, he doesn’t really have it in him to complain; the varying temperatures are sort of fascinating, actually. 

Dave sets the ice cream back on the nightstand, taking the chocolate sauce in his hand and pouring it onto a spoon. He tips it onto its side to drizzle it over his stomach and over his erection, some of it dropping onto his hips on the way back up until finally the spoon is void of all traces of the sauce. 

They stay silent even as Dave moves onto the next topping and then the next, the only sounds in the room Kurt’s increasingly harsh breathing and moans of appreciation as Dave covers him in sweets. By the time he’s finished, Kurt is slathered in slowly melting ice cream, chocolate sauce and sliced strawberries, topped off with a maraschino cherry placed in his belly button. 

Dave sits back on his heels to admire his handiwork for a moment, before flashing Kurt another grin and leaning down to place openmouthed kisses over his chest. He starts licking his way across the broad expanse of skin slowly, erasing all traces that the ice cream had ever been there in the first place, listening as Kurt lets out a grateful groan. 

He picks up a strawberry with his teeth, chewing and swallowing quickly, and presses a reverent kiss to the skin of Kurt’s chest where he’d grabbed it from, Kurt’s heart beating rapidly where Dave’s lips still are. He can feel the anticipation practically radiating off of him, can feel how ready Kurt is for more, and really he’s not about to deny his husband anything. They both know that all too well by this point. He’ll do anything for Kurt, will do whatever he wants, really, with the way Kurt practically has him wrapped around his little finger. He’s not about to protest, though. It’s been like that for years, for as long as he can remember, actually, and he knows just as much as Kurt does that he’ll do practically anything Kurt wants. Some may call it whipped. Dave just thinks of it as being a devoted and unequivocally loving husband. 

And while most of the time they don't dwell too much on foreplay, tonight is different. Tonight he wants to play. He wants to have Kurt begging until he can’t stand it anymore, until he’s a mess just like they both know Kurt likes it as much as Dave does in turn. 

While they’ve never really dabbled in food play before, with the exception of the time a few months ago when Kurt had him strapped to the bedpost and had decided to lick honey off his chest with such fervor that Dave had been begging for release, Dave figures this is just as good a time to start as any. And honestly, what better day to start than a Friday after work when they had nowhere they really needed to be for the rest of the weekend. Sure, the baristas may look at them a little strange tomorrow when they catch sight of the dark red and purple bruises on Kurt’s neck that concealer can’t really cover no matter how hard Kurt tries, but really who cares. 

He’s licking away more traces of the ice cream on Kurt’s stomach, taking his time to savor it, when Kurt finally seems to find his voice, shaky as it may be.

“N-not that I’m complaining,” Kurt starts, breath hitching as Dave nips at the skin of his stomach, just to the side of his belly button, “but what’s the occasion here, exactly?”

Dave pulls off slightly to glance up at him, until Kurt finally looks back down at him and catches his gaze, breathing heavily. He leans back down, peppering kisses along Kurt’s skin, eyes not leaving Kurt’s as he does so, eating the last of the strawberries along the way. “I ever tell you what my favorite dessert was growing up?”

Kurt looks at him a little strangely, obviously not quite sure where this is going. “Uhm. N-no?” he mutters, words stuttering as Dave licks insistently at his stomach, tongue laving at the remnants of the ice cream mixed with chocolate syrup. He lets out a strangled moan as Dave continues to clean his stomach, before kissing the spot where he’d bitten earlier, and stares in fascination at the sight of Dave pulling the cherry out of his navel and chewing slowly. Dave pulls back, still straddling Kurt and grinning like the cat who got the canary as Kurt squirms, his back moving along the sheets beneath him as his fingers curl into his palm, longing to touch. He feels his face grow hot under Dave’s unrelenting gaze. Dave takes a finger and scoops up some of the chocolate sauce that had dripped onto his hips before sucking it into his mouth. Kurt whimpers. Dave knows just how to tease him, knows exactly what it takes to get him off and how to drive him wild until he’s resorted to a crying, begging mess, and he’s sure tonight’s going to be no different. Kurt may own Dave’s heart in all other aspects, but Dave owns him in the bedroom. And while normally he’s more than fine with their dynamic, wouldn’t have it any other way, all he really wants is to get this show on the road before they can get to the main event. 

Dave bends down once more, licking at the slit of his chocolate covered erection, and Kurt lets out a long moan. Fucking _finally_. He loves foreplay as much as the next person, sure, but this has been going on for far too long now as it is and he can feel himself coming apart at the seams. When Dave had texted him that morning during work, saying that he had a surprise for him that night, Kurt had in no way expected _this_ , to essentially be at Dave’s mercy with dessert foods all over him. 

“David, _please_ —”

Dave pulls off to slide up Kurt’s body, hands on each side of his outstretched arms, and leans down to kiss him hard. Kurt leans up in an effort to get Dave closer, deeper, licking and biting on Dave’s lip until he’s sure they’re just as swollen and bruised as his own must be by this point. By the time Dave pulls back ever so slightly, just out of reach to where Kurt can’t drag him back into another kiss, they’re both struggling for breath, Kurt’s coming in shudders both from the lingering cold of the ice cream and from Dave’s kisses. 

He blinks slowly, eyeing Dave blearily from the proximity of his husband, just close enough to not be able to focus on much else other than Dave’s face. Dave licks his lips enticingly and Kurt is just about to yell at him to just _do something already_ when Dave gives him a secret smile, a quick curve of his lips that makes Kurt shiver. “Banana splits,” Dave says finally, and Kurt quirks a brow at that. “It was banana splits.” He reaches a hand down between them to run a finger over Kurt’s cock, making him let out a groan.

“O-oh,” Kurt breathes. “You don’t say.”

“Uh huh. My favorite. The chocolate syrup, the cherries, strawberries… the toppings are endless, really.”

“Yeah?”

Dave wraps his hand around the shaft, Kurt’s breath stuttering as he feels a surge in his stomach at the sheer touch of Dave’s wonderfully thick fingers, his eyes fluttering shut. Really, he has far too much of an obsession with Dave’s hands, loves how thick his fingers are, how large Dave’s hands are in comparison to his own, how Dave can make him come just from the feel of his hands. 

“Yeah,” Dave reiterates, placing soft kisses along his neck. “And I mean, the toppings are great and all, and they look and taste fucking amazing on you, but the best part… the _best part_ is definitely the banana.”

Kurt bucks up into Dave’s fist, trying to chase that friction that makes him delirious, can feel Dave’s hands gliding along his skin with the assistance of the chocolate. “You… you didn’t put any bananas on me, though,” he comments, opening his eyes to look at Dave in a haze of confusion and arousal. 

“Didn’t need to,” Dave mutters against his lips. 

Kurt watches as Dave grins at him, moving back down his body and Kurt barely has enough time to get out a _What?_ before Dave’s descending on his cock, swallowing him whole, cheeks hollowing as he sucks, head bobbing and _god_ , all Kurt wants is to run his hands through Dave’s hair, pull on it hard like he knows Dave likes as he takes him deep. The mere sight of Dave there, alternating between sweet, shallow mouthing around Kurt’s cock and seeing it completely encased in Dave’s mouth, is enough to drive him insane. He’s so lost in the pure, unparalleled pleasure of Dave’s lips around him and the heat of his mouth, that he barely even flinches when Dave circles his hole with a slick wet finger, moaning when he slips it in to stretch him before adding another. He’d been so caught up in the feel of Dave’s mouth on him that he missed him grabbing the lube entirely. 

Dave preps him leisurely, despite Kurt’s neverending pleas for him to go faster, harder, scissoring his fingers and pulling them out slowly before plunging them back in quickly, fucking him hard as he brushes over his prostate. By the time Dave has the third in, pulling off his straining erection to flash him that stupid fucking grin of satisfaction at seeing Kurt writhing on the bed as he is, Kurt’s left a panting, begging mess. His face is flushed, the heat of it a drastic difference to the cold still on his chest, feeling like he could burst at any moment. But without Dave’s mouth still on him, the heat of it disappearing from his skin, he’s removed from the edge he’d been teetering on, the tantalizing welcome of an oncoming release. Dave skims over his prostate again, knows exactly what he’s fucking doing, and god he’s had enough.

“Take it off,” Kurt demands, eyes flickering up to the handcuffs wrapped around his wrists and chain threaded through the bars of the headboard. “The chain, take it off right now, I can’t— I can’t do it anymore, _fuck_.”

“You sure?”

Kurt huffs, breathing harshly. “Take it off right now or you’re not getting any for a fucking week, David, do you understand me?”

Dave nods but doesn’t say anything, though Kurt can see the slight hint of fear in his eyes and the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat at his words. He pulls his fingers out as quickly as he can without causing too much pain, despite the whine that falls from Kurt’s lips at the action, and makes quick work of unclipping each end of the chain from each cuff. Dave sets the chain on the bedside table, leaving Kurt in just the cuffs, and before he knows what’s happening Kurt’s flipping him onto his back and straddling his thighs. He grabs the lube and coats Dave’s cock thoroughly, jerking him off with a few quick strokes before moving the few inches up so that he’s settled instead around Dave’s waist. Dave watches with rapt attention as Kurt reaches behind him to fist the base of his erection and line it up with his hole, moaning as it breaches him. He sinks down slowly, until his ass is flush with Dave’s hips as he bottoms out, while Dave groans at the tight, wet heat surrounding him. 

“Baby—” he rasps, the only thing he can get out before Kurt’s pulling off slowly and gliding back down with a hard thrust. 

Kurt sets up a rhythm quickly, palms grappling at Dave’s shoulders for leverage, the low guttural sounds coming from Kurt’s throat the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Dave’s hands are on his hips, grasping him tight enough to leave what he’s sure are bound to be tiny bruises in the morning, and he’d have half a mind to care if it weren’t for Dave tilting him just so, to the point that Dave’s cock is hitting his prostate on each minuscule movement. 

His hands slide down to mirror Dave’s movements and hold onto his sides, slamming down harder with each thrust, chasing his release. “ _David_ —”

Dave takes a hold of his arms to push them behind him to rest at the small of his back, hooking a finger through each of the rings of the cuffs to hold him there, and Kurt blinks down at him in confusion, panting heavily as he slows to a stop.

“W-what’re you doing?” he breathes.

Dave thrusts up into him encouragingly, just enough to cause the barest hint of stimulation, and Kurt tries not to groan at the sudden, unexpected movement. “Come on, baby,” he murmurs, the slight teasing glint in his eyes nearly impossible to miss, a challenge clearly implied. “ _Fuck me_.”

Kurt whimpers helplessly, closing his eyes tightly as he starts to move again after a beat, short shallow thrusts quickly increasing as the desperation to come becomes ever more prevalent, the only thing at the forefront of his mind that he’s almost certain Dave is feeling just as much. 

Dave slides one hand from his hip to graze over his pelvic bone before, _finally_ , wrapping around his cock. Kurt lets out a grateful moan as Dave swipes his thumb over the head, his hips moving faster even as Dave tugs on the cuff hooks and thrusts back up into him persistently, hard and deep and hitting his prostate dead on and suddenly Kurt’s gone, nails digging into Dave’s wrist as he clenches around his cock, almost missing the feel of Dave’s shallow thrusts before he’s coming in turn. Kurt breathes unsteadily, feeling nearly boneless as Dave pulls out of him and slips his finger out of the hooks, settling Kurt down onto the mattress beside him as Kurt lets out a groan face down on the pillow, eyes falling shut. 

He feels Dave settle on his side next to him, tugging on his wrists to unbuckle each of the cuffs, massaging each wrist as it’s exposed and pressing reverent kisses along the slightly flushed skin. He knows just how much Dave loves the stark contrast of the dark leather against his light skin, and loves it just as much when they’re on Dave as well, but somehow he thinks Dave must love even more the color Kurt’s skin reveals after, from every little tug on the chains and when they’re just slightly too tight. Kurt can really ever bring himself to mind too much. It’s probably strange, and one of the many reasons why he’ll never admit to anyone just how much he loves the feeling that being owned and dominated like this brings him, but there’s something about it that makes him sure he’ll ever be able to give it up. The lack of control he has when the restraints are on him is always enticing and more welcome than he would have ever imagined before incorporating it in their sex life. 

“You okay?” Dave asks, placing more and more kisses along his wrists and further up to his forearms. 

Kurt hums, a small smile forming slowly. “Mmm, I think you broke me.”

Dave laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pressing more kisses to each of his wrists. 

Kurt glances over at him, smiling more fully with a contented sigh. “Love you,” he whispers, taking in Dave’s slightly disheveled appearance, the lightly tanned skin of his cheeks turned a darker pink and hair a mess from where it’d been on the pillow. More than anything, though, he can see the bright eyes and look of pure euphoria that always seems to come over him whenever Kurt says he loves him. He isn’t sure what he himself looks like when he hears Dave say he loves him, but he knows how he feels, and that’s worth more than anything. Worth everything they had to go through to get to where they are now, all their mistakes of the past, the long and twisted road it took to get here to where he can’t even imagine what his life would be like if he didn’t have Dave in it. 

He feels Dave push a stray lock of hair away from his forehead and lets out a small moan as Dave cups his face in his hand, his thumb brushing slowly along his cheekbone. Dave drags him in so that Kurt’s laying halfway on top of him, an arm strewn across his chest to rest his hand on Dave’s waist, and smiles softly down at him. 

Dave smiles back, knowing Kurt can’t see it from where he’s laying with his face tucked into the crook of Dave’s shoulder, and runs a hand soothingly down his back as he can feel his husband’s breathing evening out as he straddles the line between awake and sleeping. “I know, baby,” he says quietly. “I love you, too.”

The room is quiet for a moment, and Dave’s almost asleep as well, before Kurt’s mumbling into his shoulder, smiling. 

“You know if you think about it, it’s no surprise you’re gay,” he says with a laugh. “Banana splits have got to be the gayest dessert out there, baby.”


End file.
